5 Times Shiro Missed Adam And 1 Time He Cried About It
by OppsieDasi
Summary: A one shot about Shiro and Adam's relationship and Shiro being sad. Rated T for homophobic AND maybe some foul language. Formatted.


1 —

Shiro lay wide awake. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his human hand, exhausting deeply.

He was sure that even Pidge was asleep at this time.

He rolled over for the umpteenth time.

He had tried everything. He tried counting sheep, drinking warm milk, meditating.

Nothing.

Adam would know what to do.

Whenever Shiro would be up pacing, stressed about an exam or a student, or refusing to sleep because 'I will sleep when I'm dead' he would drag him to bed.

He would complain, but the other boy would shush him and lay him down on the bed. He would lie down next to him, and they would be so close he would smell his fiancée's peppermint breath. He would run his hand through his hair and kiss his forehead and tell him how much he loved... him...

He stopped.

Maybe he will walk around for a bit.

It was better than sleeping alone.

2 —

Hunk looked appalled, "you... cooked that?"

Shiro nodded tentatively.

"How the quiznack are you alive?" He yelled. Shiro jumped back a little in shock.

He knew the answer.

Adam.

...

It was the Incident of '35.

Shiro, being the loving boyfriend he was, decided to make breakfast for him. Adam had been stressed about his latest assignment, and it was finally over.

So he snuck out at 5 am, while Adam was asleep, and tried to make some eggs.

10 minutes later, Adam was looking at a very sheepish looking Shiro covered in Fire Extinguisher foam.

"You did it," he said weakly, doing jazz hands, which subsequently, made some of the foam fall off and onto the mess of a floor.

Adam banned him from the kitchen the next week when he almost ruined the microwave by burning cereal.

"Noooo, baaaabe," Shiro had whined as Adam started cleaning the microwave.

"I will let you in once you can make some goddamn cereal," He said sternly.

...

He thought of telling Hunk about Adam. But it didn't feel right.

Call him selfish, but he kind of wanted to keep Adam to himself.

Instead, he huffed in amusement and said, "I don't know. Magic maybe,"

3 —

Shiro was brought back to Earth when he was poked on the forehead

"Earth to Takashi. Come in Takashi," Adam had his signature shit-eating smirk on.

Shiro groaned, "you know that's not how it goes,"

"I know," Adam chuckled, "that's why I do it,"

He lay back in the grass, staring at the night sky above.

Adam lay next to him.

"We should get married," he said.

"Oh, should we?" Adam said sarcastically, "I guess I should give you a ring to solidify this idea,"

"Do you want to hear my ideas or not," Shiro frowned.

"Nooo. I'm sorry," Adam whined. It was silent before he said, "what were they,"

"Well for starters, your niece is going to be the flower girl,"

"Angela?" Adam asked.

"No, Cielle. The one with the pigtails," Shiro said.

"Oh right. Sorry. Continue,"

"I'll ask Keith if he wants to be the ring bearer. If not, we can have your brother,"

"He'd hate that," Adam laughed.

"I know," Shiro smiled. Adam sat up and looked at him.

He sat up too and leaned in...

...

Shiro awake with a start, running his human hand through his 'white floof' as the other Paladins like to call it.

He would give the world to kiss him again.

4 —

Dilan was your typical straight white cis male.

He used the words 'dude' and 'bro' in formal conversation. He always accompanied a compliment with 'no homo'.

He was loud, rude and didn't know when to shut up.

And as Shiro's mother had once said, "he looked like he dressed in a paper bag,"

Adam and Shiro were at a staff party, which had way too much alcohol smuggled in.

Dilan was standing at the refreshment table, taking a swig from a brown paper bag.

"Hey, babe, can you get me some water, and hand it to me when I start talking to some officials so they look impressed and a little uncomfortable?" Shiro asked.

Adam rolled his eyes, this being far from the first time he has asked this.

"Sure thing," he said, and made his way to the table, trying to avoid Dilan.

But, Dilan always knows when he's not wanted and makes his way over to him.

"Hey. You here with anyone?" Dilan asks as if he and Shiro weren't in a loving, committed relationship.

Adam ignored him, filling up the paper cups with water.

"You're here with Takashi, aren't you?" He asked. Adam didn't like the way he snarled his name. He didn't have the right to call him that, anyway. What a prick.

"Your family must think you're a disappointment, with you marrying a _man,_ "

...

Shiro turned around once the officials gasped.

After quickly excusing himself, he rushed over to Adam, who had thrown water all over Dilan and was starting to attack him.

Shiro grabbed his arms and pulled him away for Dilan, who was now on the floor.

"Let me at him!" Adam yelled, trying to break free.

"I'm sorry," He said to Susan. Dilan's unfortunate wife.

Susan brushed him off, "we can talk about it once they've both calmed down,"

She was a nice woman. She just has to deal with this a lot.

Shiro escorted Adam outside, who was still fighting.

Once Shiro had sat him down on a bench, Adam had calmed down enough to stop attacking people. Shiro sat on his knees.

"Adam..." he flinched a bit at the sound of his name. Shiro made sure to be as soft as possible, "what happened?"

There was silence. Shiro was going to repeat what he said when Adam spoke.

"He said my family must be disappointed in me. Because I'm marrying you,"

"Do you think I'd get kicked out of the Garrison if I went and killed him?" Shiro asked.

Adam looked up and gave Shiro a watery smile, "unfortunately, yes,"

They sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, silences between them never were. Shiro broke the silence by standing up.

"I'll say goodbye, and drop some hints about Dilan," Shiro said.

Adam stared back at him, "you've been waiting for this party for months," he said.

Shiro shrugged, "You're more important,"

...

"You're more important," he repeated to Lance. After much whining from Keith of all people, he decided to see why Lance refused to come out of his room.

Before he came in, Lance looked ready to tear his room apart, but now he had his head in Shiro's lap, tears still streaming down his face and curled up in a ball.

Shiro did what he use to do to Adam - play with his hair - and that seemed to calm him down.

"We care more about our friend Lance, then our ally the blue paladin. Please don't forget that,"

He felt Lance nod his head.

This seemed so domestic. Like he should have Adam in his lap and not Lance.

But this wasn't about him. His friend was upset, and he was going to help him feel better.

Even if he felt worse.

5 —

His concentration was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out, closing his laptop.

A smile tugged at his lips as he saw Adam walk in.

"You're looking good," he teased. Adam was dressed to the nines in 'appropriate Garrison attire'. No one ever wore the bells and whistles, but here Adam was.

Existing.

"Ha ha," he said, completely deadpanned, "I have an important meeting today which could lead to a promotion,"

"So you decided to wear the Garrison's gloves despite it being 1000 degrees outside?" He asked, smirking.

"You know what, maybe you don't need your lunch," Adam said, as he turned to leave.

"No wait, please don't, there isn't going to be any Mac and Cheese at the cafeteria today," Shiro whined. "I'm sorry,"

Adam hummed, "Luckily got you, I love you," he dropped off the baggy on the left side of the desk.

"Love you too," Shiro said, standing up so he can kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," Adam said.

"Good luck!" Shiro called as he walked out of the room. He sat back down. Deciding that it was lunchtime, he opened up the lunchbox. Inside was a little sticky note.

In Adam's curly handwriting it read, "love you to the moon and back, babe,"

He smiled. He was going to marry that boy.

…

Shiro finished the sentence he was writing with a final enter button.

He leaned back in his chair. The report was finally finished.

Apparently, saving the universe had a lot of written work in it.

He looked at the small analogue clock. 11:35.

He looked over to the left side of the desk. It was painfully bare, a layer of dust covering it.

He sighed. He would just deal with whatever crappy food the cafeteria had today.

+1 —

"ADAM!" Shiro bolted upright. He looked around, trying to find him, but all he found was the curtains that were blocking the sunlight. The birds outside were silent.

It was empty.

And quiet.

And it shouldn't be empty and quiet.

He should hear Adam bustling around in the kitchen, singing along to whatever was on the radio.

He should walk out and be encased in his arms and be pecked on the cheek.

And he should smile at the man he loved and tease him and ruffle his hair and hear him squawk at it and hurriedly fix hair.

He didn't realise he was crying until he felt his tears drop onto his bedsheet.

He was surrounded by all of these wonderful people, but he didn't have the one person he wanted.

Adam.


End file.
